THE KYRT
by Ryustories
Summary: natsu por accidente muere...pero renace como un nuevo ser un “KYRT” traicionado por el amor de su vida se embarca en un nuevo viaje junto a ...
1. chapter 1

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen la historia si ...

El Accidente

Pov Natsu

Ahora mismo me encuentro en un antiguo bosque, se preguntaran por que pues por un solo motivo escuche que aqui podia encontrar un gran poder o algo parecido y como ya saben en estas historias el prota siempre debe conseguir mas poder para ser el puto amo salvar a algunas chicas tener mi harem y darles por cu* ...( _- ) ya saben esas cosas.

Volviendo a la realidad ya llevo dos dias buscando y buscando pero no encuentro nada no se pero si un viejo hebrio te dice que te puedes hacer fuerte si vas al bosque a encontrar algo que ni siquiera dijo que era la gente normal no iria pero ya saben como soy.

Pov Narrador (osea yo prro) \\_-/

Nuestro gran prota se encuentra se encuntra en una cueva que sepa dios donde la encontro en un bosque plano, cuando de pronto todo colapso en un abrir y serrar de ojos

Pov Natsu

Donde estoy? Ase un momento estaba refujiado en una cueva y de pronto todo se vino abajo no tuve ni tiempo de salir y por que me siento raro.

???: pobre chico por que alguien tan joven y con una vida por delante tuvo que acabar asi.

¿¿¿: ellos mismos lo buscan todo por seguir un tonto rumor de no se quien lo haya esparcido.

Natsu: de que rayos estan hablado ustedes y que es este lugar hace un momento estaba en un cueva feliz y de pronto me encuentro con ustedes hablando como si me hubiera muerto.

¿¿¿: no hablamos como si estuvieras muerto esta muerto de verdad.

Natsu: QUEEEEEEEEE... no les creo como que estoy muerto pero si estoy aqui completito.

???: estas aqui en modo espiritual tu verdadero cuerpo ya no existe.

Natsu: Co..Como puede ser eso posible no entiendo y quienes son ustedes.

Janet: Me llamo Janet y el que esta a mi lado es mi hermano menor Luiz nosotros somos seres de otra dimencion

Luiz: Ahora te explicaremos como llegaste aqui y como acabaste muerto...

CONTINUARA

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo no olviden votar y comentar eso motiva a actualizar mas rapido

BYE BYE \\_-/ ...


	2. 2

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen la historia si ...

La Verdad

Pov Natsu

No me lo puedo creer hace unos instantes estaba tranquilo tomando una siesta en una cueva y ahora me entero que existen seres de otra dimencion y por si fuera poco ahora estoy muerto mierda quien me mando a creer en ese viejo.

Natsu: a ver expliquense para poder entenderlos mejor

Janet: nosotros somos kyrts seres de una dimencion diferente a la suya se podria decir mas civilizada

Luiz: aqui ustedes solo han descubierto la magia elemetal lo basico de los poderes espirituales

Janet: ustedes solo usan magia de baja etapa en nuestro mundo la magia a evolucionado en varias etapas que para ustedes seria imposible dominarlas

Natsu: y si son de otro mundo que hacen aqui y por que mori

Janet: nosotros teniamos una mision capturar a un sujeto peligroso que se escapo a esta dimencion pero cuando lo encontramos nos confiamos y el nos sello aqui y por que estas muerto pues por que todo aquel que entre en este sello queda desintegrado

Natsu: QU..Queeee dices que fui desintegrado pe..pero y si asi fuera no deberia esta en el mundo de los muertos o algo por el estilo

Luiz: cuando te vimos sentimos un gran potencial es por eso que te hemos elegido para que cmpletes la mision en la que hemos fallado ya que nuestro mundo y el suyo estaria en graves problemas

Natsu: si si me gustaria ayudarles pero como ya saben estoy muerto

Janet: no te preocupes realizaremos una ceremonia para regresarte a la vida y tambien te vamos a tranferir nuestros poderes

Luiz: no olvides que el destino de los dos mundos esta en tus manos buena suerte chico

Janet: Aaaa casi me olvido vas a regresar a la vida pero como un kyrt asi que tu apariencia podria cambiar y tambien nuestra especie no es muy emocional somos mas frios

Natsu: ya que no importa

Janet: Natsu yo tengo el poder de ver un poco el futuro de las personas y se que de aqui iras a magnolia

Natsu: Wuaau es verdad tenia pensado ir a ya para despedirme ya que me voy a entrenar los nuevos poderes

Janet: sera mejor que olvides esa idea si vas a magnolia veras algo que no quisieras

Natsu: que cosa me estas asustando

Janet: no te lo puedo decir pero se que te va a doler mucho

Luiz: es hora de empezar

Janet: si

Luiz/Janet: RESURRECTION

una luz salio segando todo el lugar

Natsu: mmm.. donde estoy? No puedo ver bien

Este es el bosque asi que revivi bueno sera mejor ir a magnolia...

CONTINUARA...

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ya saben voten y comenten eso motiva a actulizar mas rapido

BYE BYE \\_-/ ...


	3. 3

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen la historia si ...

Llegada a Magnolia

Pov Narrador

Luego de salir de aquel bosque natsu se dijere hacia el pueblo en busca de alimento ya que no habia comido nada desde que entro en la cueva.

Entra a un restaurante y luego de comer se dirigue hacia la estacion para toder tomar el tren rumbo a magnolia

Pov Natsu

Luce mi amor cuanto te extraño ya quiero estar contigo y abrazarte besarte y no soltarte ojala me perdone por haber venido solo a este viaje pero algo me decia que era peligroso.

Desde que termino la guerra contra alvarez mi hermano seref fue sellado y acnologia derrotado el mundo entro en una paz y yo aproveche para confesarme a luce y fue correspondido.

Ya llevamos unos meses saliendo y la verdad que es el amor de mi vida no me imagino sin ella creo que no podria soportarlo.

Todos en el gremio son los mismos el maestro ahora es Erza ya que Gildartz no quiso haceptar y Macarov ya estaba muy viejo.

Ya falta poco para llegar a mi hogar ya quiero ver la cara del gremio cuando se enteren que mori y volvi a revivir.

Pero lo que me dijo Janet me tiene preocupado.

"SI VAS A MAGNOLIA VERAS ALGO QUE NO QUISIERAS"

Tengo un mal presentimiento sera mejor llegar lo mas pronto posible.

Natsu llego a la estacion del tren compro un voleto para magnolia subio y se sento el tren arranco y natsu estaba sorprendido de que no tuviera mareos

\- debe ser por que ahora soy un kyrt

Luego de varias horas el tren por fin llego a su destino magnolia y natsu se bajo estaba listo para ir al gremio pero alguien lo interrumpe.

???: Natsu? Eres tu

CONTINUARA ...

Bueno gente espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
